The present invention relates to target devices, and more particularly, to automatic moving target devices.
People take target practice for refinement of shooting skills, for enjoyment and for sport. Automatic target devices that provide moving targets can make target practice more challenging and more fun. An example of such a device is one typically seen in amusement parks. Such amusement park target devices are contained in large booths and are designed for use with non-lethal projectiles such as corks or balls. These devices typically have multiple, spaced-apart targets mounted to an endless conveyor that moves the targets at a constant speed, horizontally across the booth along a target track in front of the shooter. The targets are typically made of sheet metal or other materials suitable for withstanding the small impact forces. Struck targets fall backward and are reset into their upright position by an abrupt ramp positioned in the target""s path, causing the target to be suddenly uprighted against the forces of gravity. After a target completes its travel across the target device, it travels out of the shooter""s view along a return track to a point where it begins the next pass in front of the shooter.
Other types of automatic target devices having targets mounted to a moving conveyor are suitable for target practice with firearms. They are typically large devices and require careful, cumbersome set-up. As with the previously described amusement target device, one must typically travel to the location where the target device is installed.
Still other automatic target devices are suitable for target practice with firearms and are portable. As with the other types of target devices mentioned, they require cumbersome set up operations.
There is a need for a rugged, simple, compact and portable automatic target device which is suitable for shooting with firearms, which requires little or no set up operations, which can be carried by a person and easily transported in a typical passenger vehicle or light pick-up truck to a location selected by the user, and which is compatible with a readily available portable power supply such as a car battery.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides an automatic target device for receiving projectiles from a projectile source. The device has a frame and an endless loop conveyor system mounted to the frame. The endless loop conveyor system has an endless loop conveyer configured for movement around a predetermined endless track. The track has a target track and a return track. The target track is higher than the return track. The device also has a source of motive power to drive the conveyor. The device also has at least one target having a target end and a connector end. The target is hingedly connected at its connector end to the conveyor. The target can rotate, between at least an upright position and a toppled position, about an axis at the hinged connection that is substantially parallel to the direction of movement of the target along the target track. The device also has a target rail that includes a target support portion and a transition portion. The target support portion is positioned adjacent to the target track of the conveyor so that an upright target will lean forwardly thereon toward the projectile source and will slide thereon as the target moves along the target track. The transition portion of the target rail is positioned adjacent to at least a portion of the return track of the conveyor and is shaped so that a passing target will lean and slide thereon in an upright position as the target approaches the target track.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a method of presenting moving targets for target practice by providing a frame, an endless loop conveyor, a source of motive power to drive the conveyor, at least one target, and a target rail having a target support portion and a transition portion. More particularly, the method includes providing an endless loop conveyor system having an endless loop conveyor configured for movement around a predetermined endless track that has a target track portion and a return track portion wherein the target track is higher than the return track. The method also includes mounting the endless loop conveyor system to the frame and providing a source of motive power to drive the conveyor. The method further includes hingedly connecting the connector end of the target to the conveyor so that the target is rotateable between at least an upright position and a toppled position about an axis substantially parallel to the target""s direction of movement along the track. The target support portion of the target rail is positioned adjacent to the target track of the conveyor so that an upright target will lean forwardly thereon toward the projectile source and slide thereon as the target moves along the target track. The transition portion of the target rail is positioned adjacent to at least a portion of the return track of the conveyor and is shaped so that a passing target will lean and slide thereon in an upright position as the target approaches the target track.
These, and other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the various aspects of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.